codelyokofandomcom-20200222-history
Kadic Academy
Kadic Junior High School, also known as Kadic Academy, is a combined junior high and high school located in Sceaux, a suburb of Paris, France. It is heavily based on Collège (junior high school) or Lycée (high school) Lakanal, a real school that exists in Sceaux. The name "Kadic" is a tribute to the American novelist, Philip Kindred Dick; also known as Philip K. Dick, which sounds similar to Kadic. Kadic Academy is where the Lyoko Warriors attend school, as well as a multitude of other characters in the show, and it is the main setting to the show, other than the Factory. The school was built in the early 1900s, as stated in the episode Is Anybody Out There?, though the novels claim the school was actually built in the 1870s. It's possible that the school was founded in the 1870s, but the current building for it was built in the early 1900s. Kadic is made up of various buildings, most of them connected to one another, others not. These buildings include the Dormitory Building, the Science Building, the cafeteria, the Administrative Building, and various other locations. Kadic also has a park, a track and a Recreation Room (opened in ''Wreck Room'') for the students in their free time. Kadic seems to function as both a day school and a boarding school; a majority of the students seem to live on campus, but there are also a significant number of students also commute to the school, one of those students being Yumi, who lives at home with her parents and younger brother Hiroki. Classes occur 6 days a week, as stated by Ulrich in the episodes ''Marabounta'' and ''Contact'', and there are no classes on holidays, Saturday afternoons, or Sundays. Students are allowed to leave the grounds with permission. The sewers connect it to the Factory. There are various entrances to the sewers as well, though the one in the park is the most used. There is also a tunnel from the Boiler Room. The school is also racially and culturally diverse, containing many people who are French-African or those of Japanese, Chinese, German, Turkish, Italian, and Indian origin. The school hosts runs a number of clubs, ranging from the Pencak Silat classes taken by Ulrich and Yumi (and taught by Jim) to the film club run by Gustave Chardin, of which Odd is a member. Other clubs include the photo club and the drama club. Kadic also has its own newspaper, dubbed The Kadic News, run by Milly and Tamiya. Jean Pierre Delmas is the principal and Jim Morales is the campus supervisor, one of Mr. Delmas's advisers, perhaps a former student. Suzanne Hertz is the other adviser, in which she replaced Franz Hopper as science teacher after he mysteriously disappeared in 1994. As with most schools, Kadic Academy has a very strict policy on the teachers, usually for the safety and protection of both teachers and students. This policy was violated in the episode Code: Earth, when Jim pushed Jeremie down a stairwell to get him to stop running, breaking his ankle. Jim was subsequently fired by Jean-Pierre Delmas because of the policy violation. The school is a private school, and therefore it costs a lot of money to attend it, it has the right to select its students, and is funded in whole or in part by charging students' tuition, rather than relying on mandatory taxation through public (government) funding. Once a year, a Council of Representatives meets to discuss the academic progress of the students. The representatives are Mr. Delmas, Mrs. Hertz, Jim Morales, Gustave Chardin, several background characters, and the 8th grade representative. The representative was Odd as of Lyoko Minus One. The committee was shown in Nobody in Particular. Gallery Garage Kids Garage Kids School.gif|Kadic Academy in Garage Kids. Garagekids38|This scene got an homage in "Just in Time". Garagekids31 Garagekids37 Seasons 1-4 and prequel Cold War The yard is deep in snow now image 1.png|The yard covered in snow. Cold War The weather is getting worse image 2.png Cold War The weather changes image 1.png Cold War Sneaky Delmas image 1.png Cold War No time for fun image 1.png Cold War Everyone huddles inside image 1.png 179223 1233529455640 full.jpg|Student vandalism is an occasional problem… Jimpainting2.JPG|More vandalism… 8 xana decides to break the school.png|A hallway wrecked by X.A.N.A. 7 the school psychologist.png Kadic.jpg Cafetetia.jpg|The Cafeteria. Déjà Vu The group hang out image 1.png|The group talking outside the cafeteria. Déjà Vu Odd hides from Sissi image 1.png|Odd hiding from Sissi. Opening Act Talking with Jim image 1.png Opening Act Students crowd Chris image 2.png Opening Act Chris comes to Kadic image 1.png Opening Act Chris at Kadic image 2.png A Great Day The group at Kadic image 1.png A Great Day return to the past image 1.png A Great Day Kadic monday image 1.png Just in Time Return to the Past Kadic image 1.png Bragging Rights Group at Kadic image 1.png Xanas kiss Jeremie frozen after kiss image 1.png 3 odd falls asleep in class again.png Ulrich and Odd's dormitory.jpg|A dorm room within the school. Jim has a major glitch.png 6 nurse's office.png|There is a nurse office. 10 rosa figths off the rat army.png|The cafeteria had rats in one episode. Track.png|The Track. Jeremy dorm.jpg|Jeremie's room. 200px-Dormitory building.jpg|The dormitory building. Gym inside.jpg Gym outside.jpg Parc d.jpg|The school's garden shed. Seeing Is Believing Odd recruits.gif College-dans-Lyoko-3 image player 432 324.jpg 2011-08-14 1400.png 2011-08-15 2118 001.png Le reveil de XANA partie 2 114.jpg Le reveil de XANA partie 2 252.jpg Le reveil de XANA partie 2 039.jpg Le reveil de XANA partie 2 170.jpg Le reveil de XANA partie 2 142.jpg|Ulrich and Yumi training. Desincarnation 310.jpg Evolution The Trap (Evolution) 3.jpg CLE The Stalker Bunch.png|The Warriors in the library. CLE Chat.png CLE Gym Class odd.png Tumblr mgco4odDIn1qcbv12o3 250.png Odd and Sam.png CLE Gym Class.png The Trap (Evolution) 2.jpg Location Look for Lycée Lakanal. It's near the factory. Sources Some information and the plan of the school were retrieved from Collège Kadic on Codelyoko.fr. Category:Locations Category:Kadic Category:Boulogne-Billancourt Category:Needs Captions Category:Things appear in game Category:Code Lyoko: Quest for Infinity Category:Code Lyoko: Get Ready to Virtualize Category:Code Lyoko: Fall of X.A.N.A. bg:Академия Кадик ca:Kàdic de:Kadic es:Kadic fi:Kadic fr:Kadic gl:Kadic it:Kadic oc:Kadic pl:Kadic pt:Kadic ro:Academia Kadic ru:Кадик sr:Кадик академија